


On the Side of Good

by Cookies_and_Chaos



Category: The Closer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_Chaos/pseuds/Cookies_and_Chaos
Summary: Set after the events of Season 2, Episode 9, “Heroic Measures”, Brenda Leigh Johnson finds it more difficult than usual to leave work at the office.
Kudos: 5





	On the Side of Good

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2019, 12 Days of Christmas Challenge

_ ‘You know, I think Doctor Woods thought he was God. Turns out he was wrong’ _

In a perfect and just world, Doctor Woods would have been standing trial for deciding that he had the right to choose whether a young boy lived or died. Instead, in the imperfect world that Brenda lived in, he died from multiple gunshot wounds on the floor of the LAPD parking lot.

Instead, the mother of that little boy was going to stand trial for murder. Was going to go to jail for murder.

Brenda gave up on the idea of sleep and slipped out of bed quietly to avoid waking Fritz. She had a bar of her favourite chocolate hidden in the kitchen and if there was a night when she needed it, it was tonight.

She padded into the kitchen, retrieved her chocolate and curled up on the sofa to take tiny nibbles out of it.

Of course, Melissa Langley had to be charged with the murder. That wasn’t for Brenda to decide. Like she had told Detective Daniels earlier, they didn’t have the luxury of choosing the punishment or the outcome. They presented the facts and then tried not to think about how other people used and misused them.

But it was cases like this which made you take a long hard look at the system you worked in and wonder if you were really doing the right thing. 

  
  



End file.
